


[アイナナ | みなトウ] 利爪與蛇

by Neeruja



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 15:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20817386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neeruja/pseuds/Neeruja
Summary: 巳波狗丸妖萬華鏡故事捏造使用角色本名





	[アイナナ | みなトウ] 利爪與蛇

「我總是弄傷別人。」

「只要和我親近的生命，都會受傷。」

  
透真想到那個人類的孩子，小臉上應該是因貪吃而不小心沾上的糖液，而非被利爪劃破、滲出點點血珠的細長傷痕。  
爪尖彷彿還殘留孩童稚嫩溫軟的皮肉觸感，透真也執意推開巳波想阻止他傷害自己的舉動，一雙獸爪反握得死緊，陷進掌心的尖銳感提醒自己，不要忘記已經傷害到人的事實。

蛇天生糾纏。

此刻的巳波突然順應起天命，他溫柔又強硬地撬開透真的手，交錯的指尖相扣，冰冷的蛇鱗沾染上溫熱的血，是巳波從未有過的溫度。

  
「這些都是狗丸さん的血，你看，我沒有受傷。」

「但遲早有一天你也會、」

「這裏。」

  
巳波鬆開兩人相攜的手，改扣住透真的腕處，在對方還未反應過來前，主動將絲薄單衣未覆蓋到、赤裸一片的白皙胸膛貼上尖利的爪子。

劃出的紅線沿著心臟的位置，在觸碰到乳尖前曖昧停止。

  
透真睜大一雙驚愕的眼想收回手，於是巳波扣得更緊，血珠被糊抹開來，使得透真也不敢再輕舉妄動。  
而巳波對這一切恍若未覺的笑了。  
  
「這裏、很喜歡這樣的疼痛，狗丸さん。」

「讓我有了活著的感覺。」

  
鬆開透真的手，巳波擁住了顫抖的犬獸，胸前不甚嚴重的殷紅也染上透真的。  
即使冰冷，他也能好好地將心跳傳遞給對方。

相依活著，直至百年。


End file.
